


Everything's better with a little bit of this stuff

by randomlittleimp



Series: Superheroes Ex's Club [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Halloween Challenge, Language, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Watching, OTP or BrOTP, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Matt just wants Jessica to be friends with him. She still thinks he looks like an asshole.





	Everything's better with a little bit of this stuff

Matt ran along the rooftops as he surveyed his small corner of the city. Hell's Kitchen had not suffered to badly under the watchful eye of Danny Rand, but the kid still had a soft spot that Matt didn't always see eye to eye with. Iron Fist had been happy when Matt returned to the city and his nightly patrols. Danny wanted more time to spend with Colleen, Matt couldn't begrudge him that. Young love was so bright and full of hope, Matt remembered it fondly.

Luke had been pretty surprised by his return, happy too. It was hard showing up at his door and having Claire answer. Their past a veritable elephant in the room as it were. Luke was okay with it for the most part. It was in the past and there was no way Claire wanted to get back with him so why should Luke care. Luke had a past too.

Jessica, on the other hand, had punched him right in the face and then slammed the door.

He hadn't realized just how fond he had become of the abrasive PI until that moment. Having her slam the door in his face had hurt more than the punch. They had worked well together during the whole Midland Circle incident, her dark humor actually bringing a smile to his face a time or two. He had really been looking forward to being on the receiving end of more of it. 

He kept trying though, phone calls not returned, emails he wasn't sure she even checked for. Hell he even sent flowers, which ended up smashed to bits outside his door. At least she was responding. He didn't get a real break until the night she wandered into Josie's. He bought her a drink or three and she finally gave him a meager smile. It was more like a smirk, but he would take what he could get, he wasn't supposed to have know it was there anyhow.

They didn't exactly start hanging out like best pals after that, but at least she was returning his phone calls, occasionally.

Matt did try to swing past her building once in awhile just to check up on her, if from a distance. Why he felt the need to do this he didn't think too deeply on. Jessica certainly didn't need help from him to deal with the run of the mill disgruntled customer her days were usually filled with. He was also aware that every once in awhile she did find herself in too deep and needed a hand, whether she would admit it or not. So when he made his way past her window and heard what could only be described as a classic 'blood curdling scream' coming from inside he didn't hesitate to crash right through her window.

"Jesus!" Jessica jumped up from her recently acquired sofa, "What the fuck Murdock!" The screaming continued, and Matt realized that Jessica was in fact alone and the screams were coming from the television she had propped against the wall across from the sofa.

"I heard screaming. I thought you might need some help." He was feeling a bit foolish, he should have realized it was just noise from the television but he had rushed in without thinking things through.

"Seriously!" She didn't sound at all appeased with his explanation. "Does it look like I need any help here?" She waved her arms around herself to indicate the room. Matt just tipped his head to the side and gave her a slight smirk. "Oh shut up!" She waved him off and plopped back down on the couch.

Matt silently walked up to the back of the couch, tilting an ear towards the tv, "Hitchcock?"

"It's nearly Halloween, and i like to watch horror movies this time of year. The newer slasher flicks all suck ass in comparison." She picked up the large bowl of popcorn sitting beside her and shoved a handful into her mouth. At Matt's continued silence she looked up at him, "What? A girl like me can't have taste?"

Matt smiled, "I like Hitchcock, at least I did as a kid."

"Well tough shit bozo, I am not having a client walk in and see the Devil of Hell's Kitchen hanging out on my couch." She lazily pointed towards the broken window, "You can leave the way you came in." 

Matt couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way to his exit. As he was swinging away he heard her say, "And you owe me for a new window asshole." 

The next evening was Halloween and Jessica was just settling in to watch Rear Window when there was a light knock on her door. She was not expecting Matt Murdock to be standing on the other side of it. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt and a leather jacket. "Trick or Treat?" he said with a smile. 

"Where's your bag? Need a bag to go trick or treating." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Damn it, I knew I forgot something." 

This time she did laugh, "Get your ass in here Murdock or I'm starting without you." She walked back over to the couch and plopped down in the same spot she had been in last night.

Matt folded up his cane since he didn't need to pretend with Jessica, and took the seat on the other side of the popcorn bowl. He reached into his coat and pulled out two boxes of nonpareils, passing one over to Jessica. "I always find the popcorn tastes better with a bit of chocolate."

Jessica took the candy with a smile and reached behind her and pulled out a flask of what Matt could smell was Scotch. "I always find everything's better with a bit of this." she says as she passes it over to him. Smiling, he takes a swig and passes it back to her.


End file.
